Camping Trip
Synopsis To begin this episode, Fizz presses the Tweenie Clock. Today's Song Time is Everybody Do This. We cut to Max sitting on a convertible car. He lets us know that he's on his holidays. He shows us the campsite that he is going to be staying at. He books a pitch for his tent at reception. We cut to Bella telling the other Tweenies that she's been camping before - you do everything outside. Cooking, eating, all kinds of things. Jake asks Bella what you find in a tent. She explains that it is where you sleep. We cut back to Max unpacking his belongings from his car - he tells us that he's getting his tent out of the car. We cut back to the Tweenies. Fizz states that Max's tent doesn't look like a house, as Max explained it - but like a parcel. Bella chimes in, saying that tents are very small and they can't be heavy as you have to be able to carry them around. We cut to Max telling us that he thinks that putting up a tent is the hard bit when it comes to camping - but first Max has to find where he's pitching his tent. Max finds a spot and starts to put his tent up. We cut to the Tweenies. Bella asks the other Tweenies if they can remember when Bella brought her tent into the playroom as a surprise - referencing Bella's Big Surprise. Milo says that Bella was really grumpy that day - Bella disagrees. A clip from Bella's Big Surprise is played where Bella is attempting to put her tent up, rather unsuccessfully. Bella explains herself by saying that putting a tent up isn't easy, and that the other Tweenies kept bothering her. Bella notices that Max is also having trouble putting his tent up. We cut back to Max, who is finding putting up his tent difficult. Max asks two onlookers to help him, a father and his son, and Max and the father attempt to put the tent up, with no success. The father and Max go to look at the instructions, and the son has put the tent up in no time! Max thanks the onlookers, and he goes to have a look at his tent. He sings a song, 'I Like Camping'. We cut back to the Tweenies, and Bella exclaims that Max's tent now looks like hers did when it was finished. Another clip of Bella's Big Surprise is played, where the Tweenies are having a indoors-outdoors picnic outside of Bella's tent. We go back to Max, and he is enjoying a barbeque with some of his fellow campers. He explains that you don't have kitchens when you go camping - you need to have a special camping stove or a barbeque. He cooks some beef and herb sausages - he says that they are his favourite food. It starts to rain just as Max puts his sausages on the frying pan, and he rushes into his tent. Unfortunately, his tent has a leak. Max decides to go and stay in a caravan instead. He says that the best thing about caravans is that you can fix them to the back of your car and drive off anywhere you like. Max says that the caravan will keep the rain out - and it starts to rain again! We cut back to the Tweenies, and Jake says that it is funny that Max is going to sleep in a bag. Fizz corrects him and tells Jake what a sleeping bag really is. We cut back to Max, where he is getting comfortable in the caravan. We cut back to the Tweenies, who are feeling sorry for Max because when you camp you want it to be sunny. Jake says that he likes the rain, because he likes making patterns on windows and splashing in puddles. Fizz says she likes the rain because you might see a rainbow. The Tweenies then sing 'We're Really Glad We Came (To Play Out In The Rain)'. We cut back to Max, and he has has accidentally left the sunroof of the caravan open, and he goes to sleep only to wake up to rain.. inside the caravan! If you were looking carefully earlier in the episode, you may have noticed that when Max was standing outside of the caravan the sunroof was open. Max decides to go and stay in a hotel instead... only to find that it has stopped raining as he starts to book a room! He decides to camp in a tent in the end after all. Trivia *The BBC website refers to this episode as Max Goes Camping, but it is referred to as Camping Trip by the voiceover on the title card. *This episode also has a unique and smaller BBC frontcap, not used in any other episode. Watch Episode Category:Tweenies Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes that Fizz pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes with Song Time Category:Episodes with Everybody Do This Category:Episodes where Max Gets Angry Category:Episodes when Max went out Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Paul Cole Category:Episodes written by Marina Pau Category:Episodes with We're Really Glad You Came 2 Category:Camping